


Bloom for me

by lehuit



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Jun as apollo, M/M, Minghao as hyacinth, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehuit/pseuds/lehuit
Summary: Minghao looks ethereal.





	Bloom for me

**Author's Note:**

> hafkhakjfha it won't post ajkdhakhdkjhad i hate my life

If there is one thing that can actually describe Minghao, it will be the word “Ethereal”. He was heavenly beautiful and it’s been months since Jun met Minghao but he is still stunned by the beauty of the youth. The radiant colors shining around Minghao when he smiles, that glow he produce when he sees something he loves, when he sees Jun smiling at him. It was beautiful and Jun will never have enough of it. He loves Minghao. As Minghao was the epitome of beauty and love for Jun. 

“My love.” Minghao called him softly. Jun smiled at the younger and let his fingers trace Minghao’s features that he will never get tired of. From the curves of his lips, the soft blush in his cheeks, the small nose Jun kisses every time and that eyes that always scream the love Minghao has for Junhui. 

“What do you want to learn today?” Jun asked. Minghao didn’t answer and carefully thought about it. It was something that they do, Minghao is a very curious person who wants to learn a lot of things everyday and Jun teaches him anything he asked for. He wanted to satisfy Minghao’s thirst for knowledge because he knows that he can provide it for the youth. 

“I want to know what’s behind these tall trees, I want to explore the forest alone.” Minghao answered with a huge smile plastered in his face. Jun didn’t have the same reaction though. He was frowning, worried that his love will see the danger that the forest can bring. He knew the beasts Minghao can encounter in the forest and he couldn’t risk that. 

“My love, let me. I will come back to you before the sun set.” Minghao promised as he slowly let go of his lover’s hand. Minghao looked back and smiled at him. With that, Jun watched his lover disappear into the wilderness. 

As the birds chirp and the rustle of the woods devoured Jun’s sense of hearing, he sat at the mouth of the forest, patiently waiting for Minghao’s return. The sun will set any moment yet there is no trace of Minghao he can find. His heart beats fast and the worries poisoned his thoughts, he rushed into the woods to look for the younger. 

“Minghao!” He called out, looking in every direction, hoping that Minghao would respond. The sun is setting and the youth isn’t in his arms. He was filled with worries and he’s afraid. He doesn’t know what to do but when he saw a trail of blood heading to the river. He stopped in the end of the trail with Minghao, gasping for air and close to dying. 

“Minghao.” Jun cried as he ran to Minghao. He enveloped the youth in his embrace and he didn’t care if the blood stains him, all he can think about is Minghao who is trying his best to breathe. 

“Jun.” Minghao said breathlessly and he reached out to caress the older’s face,”My love.” He tried to say but it came out as a mumble. Blood was covering the two of them but it didn’t matter. Jun’s tears kept falling in Minghao’s cheeks and their cries were the sound of the woods. 

“Minghao.” Jun mumbled and tried to heal the wound Minghao got but he knew it was hopeless, for it was too late. The last rays of sun shines upon Minghao’s ethereal beauty and it didn’t make Jun happy, it killed him even more. 

“Until the next life, my love.” Minghao whispered and slowly closed his eyes, Jun wept. The tears were streaming down in his face and he couldn’t breathe. It felt like his breathing stopped when Minghao’s did, too. 

The sun was gone along with Minghao. 

For the very first time, Jun watched the glow from Minghao vanished but it didn’t make Minghao less beautiful. He still is and at rest. The blood dripped in the ground and Jun saw how a flower grew from those drips. 

One drip, two drip, the flower blossomed as Minghao was taken away. It was Minghao’s favorite flower. The flower Jun gave him when they first met. As it was the most beautiful flower and Jun knew it symbolizes the love of his life. Hyacinth.


End file.
